This invention relates to connectors for electronic components. In particular the invention is concerned with connectors between a circuit board and a gimbal plate of a disk drive for magnetic storage of data.
The manufacturing process of rigid magnetic disks for such data storage requires the evaluation and certification of the magnetic surface. Within the overall process for this certification, the process is generally divided into two parts:
1. A general surface evaluation of the magnetic media for electrical performance such as amplitude, Phase Width PW 50, asymmetry, overwrite, and other parameters. These parameters are general but relate to a specific set of limits that are generally correlated to operational expectation in a defined environment. PA1 2. The second evaluation is performed using a selected head and operating condition set. This is used to test the media in the in-use type environment. The head disk system and interface, is tested in this manner using a representative lot to qualify the larger lot. PA1 1. The interfacing of the flexure or gimbal plate of the HGA to the tester. This can, in part, be accomplished by mechanical modifications to the receiver of the tester. PA1 2. The second and, more challenging obstacle, is the connection of the electrical wiring of HGA to the test amplifier interface. This obstacle is compounded by the wire size, the need for a considerable length of the wire, the number of times this device is changed, and the confined space allowed for the connections.
Based on the above need, certifiers or testing devices are used to meet the bulk or first item general performance measurement needs. A head gimbal assembly (HGA) needs to have the necessary lead length to allow the HGA to be mounted in a tester. The interface has normally been supplied by a two-inch wire connected to a circuit board which is a specially designed integrated terminal--paddle board.
While meeting the first certification process is possible with such systems, meeting the second test parameters is not as easily solved. To test the product HGA in the in-use environment, two significant hurdles need to be crossed:
At present, because of the continuing reduction of the size of HGA for newer disk drives, the length of exit flexible wires is continuing to decrease. The present testing requires the attachment of a wire extension and then a paddle board of some type. Usually, this involves the handling of fine wires, soldering, and insulation at the bonding area. This provides significant obstacles.
An object of this invention is to provide a system and process for minimizing these difficulties.